


Make It Hurt

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bruises, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: General Hux leads the First Order with ruthless efficiency, bowing to no one's whims. But in the bedroom Hux needs to submit, and he needs it to hurt. He trusts this with no one but Kylo Ren, who is happy to oblige.





	Make It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I literally wrote this today at work because I couldn't focus on my actual work until I got this story out of my head and written down.

_Please_.

 

Ren succumbed to Hux’s mental plea and sank his cock into Hux’s body. It was too early; Ren had barely wiggled two fingers into Hux before he started to beg. Hux’s hole was slick with lube but it was tight, clenching further against the pain as Ren breached him. Hux cried out past the gag in his mouth at the pain, his body tensing and trying to angle away. Ren held Hux’s hips in place, fingertips turning already pale skin white, and forced his length the rest of the way in.

 

A spasm jerked through Hux when Ren’s cock nudged his prostate and his cry broke off into a weak sob. Ren didn’t need bindings to keep Hux in place like this, on his hands and knees on the bed, but when he eyed it Ren decided the collar was a nice aesthetic choice. The dark leather stood out in contrast against the skin of Hux’s neck and the loose strands of red hair, and the corded leash snaked over one sharp shoulder blade like a stripe.

 

 _More_.

 

Ren refocused his attention and withdrew his cock to the head before shoving back in. He started with a brutal rhythm and maintained it, the force of his thrusts knocking air from Hux’s lungs. The room was loud with the sounds of flesh slapping together each time Hux rocked forward and then was pulled back onto Ren’s cock.

 

Hux kept his back arched to deepen the angle of Ren’s thrusts but his head hung down between his shoulders. With one hand still on Hux’s hip, Ren grabbed the leash with his other hand and yanked it taut without warning. Hux’s head snapped backwards, body a beautiful curve as he struggled for air. Ren felt Hux’s body clench around him in response and Ren moaned openly at the sensation.

 

Without granting any slack on the leash Ren quickened his movements, rutting with shallow thrusts against Hux’s prostate. Hux twitched and squirmed and continued to sob, grinding back and taking everything Ren would give. Ren could feel Hux getting close, ass squeezing Ren repeatedly and making Ren’s cock throb. They couldn’t last long like this; they never did.

 

Ren never let go of the leash but his other hand left Hux’s hip to instead reach and wrap a tight fist around Hux’s leaking cock. Hux bucked into it, mindless now as the pain and pleasure consumed him. Knowing how Hux always liked it to end, Ren leaned forward over Hux, balance precarious but attention single-minded.

 

As his fist stroked Hux roughly in time with his demanding thrusts, Ren sank his teeth into the juncture of Hux’s shoulder and neck on the left side. Instantly Hux stiffened below Ren and came with a needy whine. Ren milked Hux through it, fingers slick with come as he stroked Hux’s cock. The sensation of Hux orgasming around him had been enough for Ren and he too climaxed, groaning loudly as he filled Hux’s ass with his seed.

 

When they were both sated and limp, Ren withdrew his teeth, hand and softening cock from Hux’s body. He finally remembered to loosen his hold on the leash and Hux’s head fell forward once more as he panted raggedly. Only now that Hux was spent and sore was Ren allowed to care for him in a softer way, and Ren didn’t waste a second.

 

First he removed the gag from Hux’s mouth and set it aside and then unclipped the leash from the metal ring on the back of the collar. Ren knew Hux would refuse to let him remove the collar immediately so instead Ren supported Hux’s bruised hips and gently eased him onto his side. Once Hux was settled Ren moved to the refresher to wipe himself clean and wash his hands before grabbing supplies and returning to the bed.

 

Hux lifted his head tiredly when he registered the dip of the mattress but once Hux saw it was only Ren he laid his head back down and let his eyes drift closed. Ren wiped Hux’s front clean of come first and then rolled Hux onto his stomach, settling between his legs. With a second cloth Ren cleaned Hux’s inner thighs and between his cheeks, trying not to wince when the cloth came away with traces of blood along with come and lube.

 

He wished Hux could find release without the pain, but over the years Ren had learned Hux was hardwired too young to seek the harsher sensations of life. Hux’s submission during their coupling was the only way Hux could momentarily release himself from the heavy weight of his own expectations, and the pain kept Hux in the present and free from distraction. Ren didn’t like to injure Hux but he enjoyed the way he was allowed to take care of Hux afterwards. And Ren was glad that Hux trusted him with this, and no one else.

 

Next Ren used an antibacterial spray to thoroughly cleanse the bite wound on Hux’s shoulder, taking extra time when he saw a few of his teeth had broken skin. Ren didn’t bother suggesting he use bacta gel on the wound, knowing from past attempts that Hux would refuse. The left-sided juncture of Hux’s shoulder and neck was layered with scars from Ren’s old bites but Hux liked it so Ren didn’t argue.

 

Instead he turned to his last task, coating a finger in bacta gel and carefully inserting it into Hux’s ass. Hux stiffened and whimpered from the pain but didn’t pull away. Ren massaged his clean hand across Hux’s lower back while continuing his work, spreading the bacta gel over the micro-tears his rough penetration had caused. Finally when Ren was certain all of Hux’s injuries were tended to, he returned the supplies to the refresher, re-washed his hands, and dimmed the room’s lighting.

 

 _Kylo_.

 

Hux never spoke out loud during these couplings. Ren wasn’t sure why; whether it was because Hux considered it part of his submission or if Hux didn’t trust what would come out of his mouth. Regardless, even though Hux was Force null he had learned how to direct his thoughts in Ren’s direction, and Ren had become so attuned to the General that Hux didn’t need to do more than think a whisper and Ren would hear it.

 

Now Hux called for him and Ren went willing. He rolled Hux back onto his side and spooned him from behind beneath the blankets. Ren pressed warm, chaste kisses to Hux’s neck above and below the collar, as well as his upper back and shoulder blades. He relished in Hux’s minute shivers of bliss and held him closer in his arms when exhaustion finally won. Hux was already asleep when Ren nuzzled his face into the short hair at the base of Hux’s skull just above where the collar rested and let his eyes close.

 

Tomorrow Hux would be the General again; powerful and ruthless in his command. The collar would come off and be tucked away for another day and Hux’s partially-healed wounds would be hidden beneath his uniform. But none of that would change the fact that Hux belonged to Ren, and that Ren was the one Hux would always come back to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
